


Recovery

by SerpentsKiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, No Lube, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsKiss/pseuds/SerpentsKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve brings Bucky back, but there's something unfinished between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [POWER BOTTOM STEVE IS EVERYTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68010) by silverfoxflower. 



Steve had seen that look before. His friend had worn it whenever they went out together, whenever Bucky planned one of those disastrous double dates that always ended up with them going back home just the two of them, usually laughing about some stupid comment Steve had ended up making and Bucky trying to drag his foot out of his mouth before the date was ruined. It always had been, and Bucky had always looked just like this, eyes bright, gaze intense, and Steve was just now remembering that he'd always seemed the brightest and most intent afterward. When it was just the two of them, the girls an awkward memory.

He'd never noticed.

He noticed now, though. Now, with Bucky's shoulder jammed between the door and frame of Steve's officer's quarters. Now, with those burning eyes locked on his and the smell of liquor on the Sergeant's breath but not strong – not nearly strong enough to justify that look being turned on him.

It always had been.

Steve didn't have the heart to turn him away, not after what they'd just been through. Even if he didn't understand the demand in those eyes, he couldn't do anything but drop his hand from the door and let Bucky in.

The door slammed. Hands were on the back of his neck, fisted in his hair, pulling him down onto that demanding, warm mouth. He'd kissed before, of course, but only barely. The first time had been that girl, one of the ones who took pity on him on yet another date, who let him put his hand on her knee and who kissed him so patiently and who left with her friend in a huff when he and Bucky kept catching each other's eyes over the dames' shoulders and forgetting to kiss back.

What had he been thinking?

He wasn't thinking anymore. His body was working on instinct, molding down around Bucky's smaller form, and it was so strange to be embracing him like this, to be the stronger one. Still, he wasn't the one who was pushing back toward the bed, not the one who ended up on top with hands pinning broad shoulders and mouth hungrily seeking depth and heat and intimacy in Steve's own.

Their clothes came off in a blur of hands and kisses and cool air on moist marks left on skin. Steve found himself on his knees, legs spread and back curved downward, head thrown back as Bucky spread his ass with both hands and did things with his tongue that Steve hadn't thought were possible, much less done. He was shaking and hard and felt more helpless than he ever had in his life. His arms gave out and he sunk down into the mattress, ass still high to accept Bucky's noisy, mind-melting attentions.

He whined when Bucky stopped. The absence of the hot mouth left cold air to settle shockingly over his wet, sensitive skin. He couldn't even hear the movement behind him for the frustration of it, didn't notice the wet sound of Bucky spitting into his palm or the way the mattress shifted under him as Bucky lined his hips up.

Then the nudging. The gentle pressure. The feel of the slick cockhead against well-worked muscle that relaxed around it to welcome Bucky inside. Steve buried his face in the mattress, gasping and whimpering and holding still so that he didn't just rock back and steal all of Bucky's hard length into himself. It wasn't as though he had to be patient long; Buck didn't let up, pressing slowly through any hint of resistance until the man under him was laid open to him, body clutching around his cock as though trying to keep him there.

The wonder of that first slow thrust was like the wonder he'd felt as seeing Steve above him, freeing him from that table. It was the kind of joy that came with fantasies made real, impossible hopes suddenly flesh. Warm, hot flesh, that trembled under him with every ragged inhalation, that uttered little whimpers of “Christ, Buck, please” and jerked and bucked like a young horse so eager to be broken that it doesn't know how to hold still.

He didn't try for finesse. He'd done finesse a hundred times with a hundred girls and it had always left him so empty in spite of the physical pleasure. He'd done slow and patient and every technique in the book (books) and he couldn't, just now, and besides, he'd never found a book that said how to do this. How to take a man who could break you with one hand and strip him down to his very soul and lay him open on a bed and pour all of your pain and fear and frustration down into his willing body and have it wicked away and leave you at peace as you rode him. How to love someone so much it broke you, and how to not mind never being healed. It was all he could do right now to put all his weight down onto Steve's back, hands pressed into his shoulders, and just fuck him until his motion became stuttering and sharp and he flooded into Steve, the first tiny sound of pleasure leaving his own throat.

He wasn't holding Steve down anymore, then. Steve, who used to be so tiny and fragile, was holding him up. Taking his weight like a champ as Bucky caught his breath and reached beneath him, wrapping a hand around that perfect, hard cock. It had been smaller, before, proportionate to his frame, but no less perfect. Bucky had seen, never touched, and fuck if he hadn't wanted to. He couldn't resist now, left hand gripping the base of Steve's cock and beginning to pump it, right palming the head, thumb teasing the leaking slit. It was like setting a bomb off. Amazing Steve hadn't come before, with how close he was, and there was so much. It coated Bucky's hand in hot spurts and he kept stroking until Steve was finished and gasping and his cock couldn't so much as twitch at Bucky's touch.

They ended up together on the far side of the mattress, pressed against the wall and out of the clammy spot in the middle of the bed. There wasn't room for both of them, but it didn't matter. Bucky's chest pressed to Steve's, their legs tangled together, lips occasionally brushing, starting sweet and then locking together for kisses as fierce as their fucking had been. Steve ended up on top, this time, Bucky's hands fisted tight in his hair, and even if he'd never take that thick cock without slick again he was damned if he would let Steve take his weight off him for a moment.

The pain was intense, but it was good. Good, strong, buoyed on emotion that stamped the moment in his mind, made a memory that was louder and better than the memories of scientists and needles and his name and rank and number repeated a thousand times. Steve kept pausing, kept opening his mouth to ask if it was okay, and Bucky kept yanking him down into kisses that grew hotter and rougher until Steve gave up asking and just let himself go, holding Bucky's knees down into the mattress and fucking him, filling him not just once, but twice, and the second time so much slipperier and easier and good enough that when Steve's body tensed over him and he spilled again Bucky came with him.

They were too exhausted to move, after that. Not more than Steve letting Bucky stretch out beneath him, legs no longer pushed up and Steve's softened cock slipped from the hot embrace of his body. He was heavy, but it was comforting, and Bucky slept dreamlessly for the first time since he'd shipped off to war.

They didn't speak in the morning, but it wasn't from discomfort. It was just because at the moment, they didn't have time, and they didn't need to. Smiles were enough.


End file.
